Jim's Very Long Weekend
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: When Jim discovers a couple of students in the back of his car, his weekend becomes anything but relaxing. A Code Lyoko version of Race to Witch Mountain…sort of... ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_This isn't right. _I thought as I stared at my computer screen. This couldn't be happening. All of the government's computers were given the very best software. Nobody should be able to hack into our systems.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before walking over to my boss's office. Even though the door was open, I knocked lightly to get his attention.

"Sir? There's been a breech. We've been hacked."

"What?" he said, jumping out of his char & following me down to my computer station. "How is that possible? What are they looking for?"

"I don't know sir." said they guy who worked next to me. "But, luckily for us, we can track their signal back to where it's coming from."

"Well, where are they?"

"They're in our country." he answered. "Just outside of Paris…at a…junior high school?"

* * *

Jim's POV:

Long weekends were the greatest.

It wasn't just a vacation for the kids, you know. The teachers also get a break, especially when it's a very nice long weekend & most of the students were visiting their families…

I had decided to go into town & get some stuff for the weekend…Maybe I'd rent a DVD or something…

I unlocked the door, & ducked as a soccer ball flew over my head. "Stern!" I yelled, throwing the ball back to him. "Don't kick the ball towards the parking lot!"

I really wished that he & his friends would take a vacation someday…

Well, it was still a pretty nice day. I put one of my favorite CDs on, & hummed along as I drove. Everything was perfect, until I saw something strange in my rear view mirror…

"I can _see you, _Della Robbia." I said, glaring into the mirror.

"I can explain, Jim." he said.

"Why are you in the back of my car?" I said, trying not to freak out.

Jeremy Belpois suddenly emerged from his hiding spot. "I think I should probably explain this…"

"Belpois!" I said, completely surprised. He _never _did crazy stunts like this.

"We just needed a ride into town, Jim…" Della Robbia said. "That's all."

"That's all?" I asked. "Couldn't you guys take the bus?" I sighed. I wouldn't let this destroy my weekend. "Sit in the seats & put your seat belts on."

"Great, thanks Jim!"

"Don't think you're off the hook." I said, glancing into the rear view mirror again. A black van was behind me, & he was pretty much on my bumper. "I just have to deal with this idiot riding my bumper."

The boys turned around to see what I was talking about.

"You've got to drive, Jim." Della Robbia said. "Now."

"Relax, I'll just let him pass me."

"No! Jim, you don't understand…" Belpois said as I slowed down. I was just about to tell them to pass when they bumped into us from behind…& not gently. I grabbed the wheel to try & keep us on the rood.

This was not what I had in mind for this weekend…

* * *

**I'm really excited for this one! Race to Witch Mountain might not have been a huge hit, but I think that it's still a pretty good story…Besides, I'm planning on having many things different in this story…**

**I hope you guys enjoy it, because this will be so much fun!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jim's POV:

"Hold on!" I said. I had just gotten control of the car when a second van flew past me & blocked my way forward. I made a quick U turn. They were still behind me, but luckily we were able to _just _make it through the intersection before the light turned red. That light was known for having a very long wait…

"That was awesome, Jim!" Della Robbia said. "I never knew you knew how to drive like that."

"Oh, I used to be a pretty good street racer." I said.

"Really?"

"Yep. Almost made it to the big time…I mean, I'd rather not talk about it." I said. "I'm taking you two back to school. You shouldn't have snuck out in the first place…"

"But Jim…"

"No, Della Robbia. That's final." I said, heading back to the school. "You're lucky that I'm not taking you to the principal's office…"

"Hold on a sec, Jim." Belpois said. "We're really sorry. We know you probably have better things to do with your weekend. We can get out here…"

"Here?" I asked, pulling over any way. "But we're still sort of far from the school…"

"It's ok. The forest entrance isn't far, & we can walk back. A walk in the woods would probably do us some good."

Apparently, it didn't matter what I thought, since they both got out & ran off, telling me to have a nice weekend…

I was about to drive away, but instead I put the car in park. It wouldn't hurt to make sure that those two actually _did _make it back, instead of pulling some other crazy stunt like this…

* * *

"I knew it." I muttered to myself. I just saw them enter an old abandoned home in the middle of the woods. It looked like something out of a horror film…

I stood there for a moment, debating my choices. I didn't really want to go in there…but if anything happened to those kids…

I went up to the porch. The door was open, so I stepped inside.

"Belpois?" I called. "Della Robbia? Are you in here?" I walked slowly until I was pulled into a room off of the hall way.

Looks like I had figured out where they were…

"What are you guys up to this time?" I demanded.

"Shh, keep your voce down, Jim." Della Robbia whispered.

"Answer the question." I whispered.

The boys glanced at each other before turning back to me. "Well…you see, Jim…" Belpois began, as he started to tell me this crazy story about a virtual world called Lyoko, & how he & his friends were, apparently, trying to save the world from somebody called XANA.

"That's a very…_creative _story, Belpois." I said. "But what's it got to do with anything?"

"A couple nights ago, XANA hacked into a super computer to build a new Replika." he explained. "Before, all of the places XANA chose were empty or abandoned…but this one wasn't. He also used my computer to do it, so it looked like I was the hacker."

"Hold on." I said. "So those vans back there were…?"

"Probably government agents. But we do have a plan to stop XANA."

"Can't you just destroy it? You said that you've done so before…"

"Yes, but XANA's making it difficult to take control of the Replika. While the others keep fighting, Od & I have to figure out a way into the government facility, & try to destroy the Replika from the outside…"

"One more question: Why are we whispering?" Almost on cue, something flew past me, making a mark on the wall. A weird creature that looked like a cube had entered the room.

"Because the government's not our only concern…"

* * *

**I know this chapter took a while, but I hope it was worth the wait…**

**Please review!**


End file.
